Following the Leader/Captured by the Good Pokemon Characters
(As Will, Agumon, and Gabumon lead the group through the forest, they, except Chip, all started singing as they passed underneath a waterfall) Group: Following the leader The leader The leader We’re following the leader Wherever he may go (They then crossed a river on some rocks. After Gomamon tripped and made himself a bridge for everyone else, he climbed up and resumed his march. Behind them, Chip made it to the other side of the river and the last rock behind him emerged, revealed to be a hippo) Group: Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-dum-tee-day Tee-dum, tee-dee It’s part of a game we play Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day Just a teedle-dee-dum A teedle-dee-oo-tee-day (The group then slid down a vine and climbed over a boulder) Group: Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day We’re one for all And all of us out For fun We march in line And follow the other one With a teedle-dee-doo A teedle-dee-do-tee-dum (As they continued through the forest, no one noticed a monkey grabbing Tommy’s hat and trying it on. The second monkey tried it on with a flower, but discarded the flower and lets the third monkey try it on. But the hat didn’t fit on the third monkey’s little head and they returned the hat to Tommy’s head without anyone noticing) Group: Following the leader The leader The leader We’re following the leader Wherever he may go We’re off to fight the Trainers The Trainers The Trainers We’re off to fight the Trainers Because he told us so (In a tall grassy field, the group trudged along carefully, but Chip got separated and bumped into a boulder. After climbing on top of it, she saw the group, climbed down, and caught up with them, without noticing that the boulder was actually a rhino eating some grass) Group: Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day We march along And these are the words we sing Tee-dum, tee-dee A teedle-dee-do-tee-day Oh a teedle-dee-do A teedle-dee-do-tee-day (As the group passed by a sleeping bear above them, Will accidentally, and unknowingly, punched the bear’s nose, waking it up. Just when it was about to angrily attack, it stopped upon noticing the teddy bear Chip is carrying and got confused) Group: Oh a teedle-dee-do A teedle-dee-do-tee-day (After emerging into a clearing of the forest, Will, Agumon, and Gabumon noticed something on the ground as soon as the song was done) Will, Agumon, and Gabumon: Trainers! (The Lost Digimon Partners, except Agumon and Gabumon, then ran and dug a battle hole as Will, Agumon, and Gabumon observed a pair of footprints) Will: Hm, Good Pokemon characters indeed. Agumon: Must belong to one of the Kalos Regioners. Gabumon: And quite intelligent. Gomamon: (Impatiently) Well, let’s go get them! (The Lost Digimon Partners clamored up in agreement until Will shushed them) Will: Everyone, quiet! First we need to plan our strategy. Patamon: Um, what's a strategy? Will: A strategy’s a plan of attack, Patamon. (Will then begins to draw his plans on the ground around the footprints with a stick) Will: The initial phase is an encircling maneuver, so first.... (While this happened, Chip and Tommy were looking in curiosity when suddenly, a small axe flew at a tree near them. Noticing the axe and a feather laying on the ground, Chip and Tommy picked them up and looked at them) Tommy: Something’s not right, Chip. Chip: What’s not right? Tommy: The way this axe is thrown at us. Could be a trap. (Then Chip took the axe and after putting the feather on his head, he started to playfully pretend to be an Indian by dancing. Suddenly, a lone tree started to move towards them. Chip stopped playing suddenly and got confused when Tommy noticed the tree. After Chip noticed, they sneak a couple of feet away, but the tree slowly followed them. After running a couple of inches away, they stopped and the tree did the same. As the tree stopped in front of them, Tommy and Chip got startled that Chip dropped the axe and feather on the ground. They both took a peek under the tree and noticed a pair of feet there. They gasped and realized the Good Pokemon Characters are here. They ran over to the group to try and warn them, but the group was too busy making their plans with Will’s help) Chip: Guys! The Good Pokemon Characters are here! Tommy: And we’re not making it up! (Chip tried hitting his teddy bear on Palmon’s back) Chip: Let us in! Tommy: Listen! (But Palmon unknowingly kicked Chip aside gently, causing him to bump into Tommy and knocked both of them down. Chip and Tommy noticed more tree-disguised Good Pokemon Characters emerging from the forest and slowly going up to the group) Will: Now remember, the Good Pokemon Characters are cunning, but not aware of this. (Just as Chip and Tommy screamed out to them, two tree-disguised Good Pokemon Characters from behind grabbed them from behind and pulled them into the trees, making Chip drop his teddy bear. Then the first tree-disguised Good Pokemon Character grabbed the teddy bear and pulled it in too) Will: Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by sur...! (Just when Will was about to say “surprise,” a tree-disguised Good Pokemon Character grabbed him from behind and pulled him into the tree. Then, the tree-disguised Good Pokemon Characters chased the group around until each and every single member of the group was captured. Well, except Biyomon, Palmon, and Gatomon who escaped. Later, the Good Pokemon Characters ditched their tree disguises and dragged their prisoners to their village, with Biyomon, Palmon, and Gatomon secretly following them. At the village, they peeked from behind a house, and saw everyone tied to a wooden pole) Will: Sorry I didn’t pay attention, everyone. It’s all my fault. Gomamon: Eh, it’s no big deal, Will. (The group agreed with Gomamon. Suddenly, a Alolan man appeared before them. He was a tan-skinned man with short dark gray hair, sideburns, and goatee, dark brown eyes, and wearing green goggles with clear plastic lenses, a white baseball cap with a rainbow print and a yellow ball print in the center, a white long-sleeved lab coat with the sleeves rolled up, black skintight, shin-length leggings, gray swimming trunks with a green waistline and a white drawstringtied in a bow at the front, and green Mary Jane-esque beach shoes with white soles. He is Professor Kukui, and he is not happy at all) Kukui: Hello. Group: Hello, Professor Kukui. Kukui: For many days, we always come to battle you all. Group: (Agreeing) Yeah. Kukui: Sometimes, you win. And sometimes, we win. Agumon: Okay, Professor. Now that you win, please let us go now. Will: Let us go now? Tommy: You mean this is all a game? Gomamon: Yeah. If we win, we let them go free. Gabumon: And if they win, they let us go free. Tentomon: Indeed. Kukui: I’m afraid we’re not letting you go. Group: (Confused) What? (Gomamon laughs a little) Gomamon: (Laughs) He’s just joking around. Kukui: (Angrily) This is no joke! Where is my daughter, Mallow?! (From behind the house, Biyomon, Palmon, and Gatomon realized why the professor is angry in the first place and why his people captured their friends) Agumon: Wait, Mallow is gone? Gomamon: We don’t have your daughter! Will: And this is our first time here, we never saw them. Patamon: Me neither. Tentomon: Never saw them! Gabumon: We don’t have her. Chip: Honest, we don’t. Kukui: (Angrily) You’re lying! If Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, and NiGHTS know this, if Mallow is not back by sunset, you will all be executed! (Biyomon, Palmon, and Gatomon then ran out of hiding) Biyomon: Wait! Palmon: Hold it! Gatomon: Stop! (The Good Pokemon Characters noticed them) Kids: Girls! Kukui: What are you doing here?! Gatomon: We’re innocent! Palmon: It’s the truth! Biyomon: We would never kidnap Mallow! Kukui: Then how come you left this note behind? (He shows Biyomon, Palmon, and Gatomon a piece a paper with a note written on it and Gatomon reads it) Gatomon: (Reading) We got your daughter Mallow, and she won’t be coming back. Signed.... (She reads in shock) Gatomon: (Reading in shock) The Lost Digimon Partners?! Kukui: Now I am going to ask you again! Where is Mallow?! Group: We don’t know! Kukui: Then you will executed at sunset! Biyomon: Wait! How about we make a deal? (The group watched Biyomon, Palmon, and Gatomon hopefully as Kukui walked up to them) Kukui: What deal? Biyomon: We want to prove that we did not write that note nor captured Mallow, right? Kukui: Yes? Biyomon: So why not put us to a test to prove we’re innocent? Palmon: Yeah! Gatomon: That way, you will realize you were wrong and we were right. Deal? (Kukui sighed and gave in) Kukui: Very well. See that forest next to our village? Biyomon, Palmon, and Gatomon: Yes. Kukui: That is the Forest Labyrinth and it prevents people from flying in there. So you and your friends go in there and find a cliff edge at the other side of the labyrinth. Then come back here. But if you don’t make it by sunset, we will find you, and I will execute you all. Deal? No deal? (Biyomon, Palmon, and Gatomon got nervous at first, but got her courage up) Biyomon, Palmon, and Gatomon: Deal. (Biyomon and Kukui shake hands. Then a trainer named Sophocles untied the group and they go up to Biyomon, Palmon, and Gatomon at the entrance of the Forest Labyrinth) Kukui: Now remember. Your time will be up at sunset. (The group nods and they entered the Forest Labyrinth, with hopes in their hearts that they will accomplish their test and also hope that Ash, Pikachu, NiGHTS, and their group quickly find and rescue Mallow) Coming up: Ash, Pikachu, and NiGHTS’ group meet the mermaids, who sets up a romantic atmosphere between Ash and Serena and NiGHTS and Iris. Then they go to Skull Rock on a rescue mission to save Mallow from K. Rool, Skurvy, and their main henchmen’s clutches. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies